How Did We Get Here
by raineykun
Summary: Erm, basically an AU where Gravity Falls is normal. BillDip. Bill is no longer a floating dorito. Everything is pretty chill.
1. Chapter 1

"Dipper!"

 _Ignore it._

"Dipper, please! Something's wrong,"

At first, I never really understood why we were sent to live with our Grunkle Stan. We being Mabel and I, and we being twelve-year-old little kids. Our time of innocence and unintelligence was nearing it's end, and fast. Neither of us saw it coming. Nobody did.

I shifted slightly and opened my eyes, prompted by that last line. Mabel was kneeling on my bed, prodding my shoulder. I frowned and sat up, crinkling my nose. "What's that smell?" I asked groggily as the smell grew more apparent.

And then Mabel was grabbing my hand and pulling me out of bed. A bright orange glow was blanketing everything in the hallway. I coughed, and covered my mouth. It was becoming clear from the overwhelming heat and cloudy air what was happening. Both Mabel and I hurried down the hall, trying our best to avoid the tendrils of fire surrounding us. The entire bottom floor of the house, to our horror, was up in flames. So we turned back. I took charge now, pulling Mabel along to the window and shouting in a frantic voice to get out onto the roof.

It was when I was making my way through the window behind my twin that we heard the sirens and watched the firetruck spin around the corner and speed in the house's direction. Mabel and I exchanged glances before sliding forward and to the edge of the roof. It was quite a drop, but the fire was inching closer, seeking to consume the roof as well. I suppose we didn't have much of a choice to jump down to the ground below. I made sure Mabel was down at the bottom, then jumped myself.

However I didn't have such a pleasant fall.

I slipped standing up and fell to the ground, landing with a crack on the cement pathway to the porch. There was a sharp pain in my arm but I ignored it, pushing myself up and looking to see the house collapse. The house next to our's was already a smoldering pile of wood.

"Mom and dad!" Mabel shrieked behind me. The thought hit me. Our parents weren't outside and they hadn't followed us out. I just stood there until the pain in my arm drew my attention. I finally looked down at it, it was bent only slightly but covered in scrapes and bruises. And then there were hands pulling us away from the flames.

A few days later we were riding in the back of black car, Stan driving at the front and telling us all about Gravity Falls.

Mom and dad weren't with us..

I gasped and snapped my eyes open.

I was staring up at the ceiling in the Shack. Letting out a soft breath I checked the time. One AM. I stood up slowly and put on my hoodie and shoes, before walking out. It had been three years since the fire mom and dad died in, and I was still having nightmares about it. It seemed so real...

I strolled down the stairs and walked out into the cool summer air. By now I knew the woods like the back of my hand, and walks usally calmed me quite a bit.

When I returned, I flicked the lamp on and began to read. Reading was my passion, I suppose. I wasn't like other teenage boys. I didn't go out and party, I never drank, played sports or video games or anything.

I didn't even like women.

At one point I thought I had some sort of crush on Wendy, one of Stan's employees, but it didn't last. I was always reluctant whenever Mabel urged me on to ask girls out, and I found it uncomfortable when they flirted with me. For the longest time I couldn't figure out why.

Until the following day.

I got up as I usually did and walked downstairs. Mabel was already dressed in one of her very, very shiny sweaters. She had never grown out of it. She and Stan were sitting at the table, Stan sipping from his coffee and nodding unenthusiastically as if he were listening to Mabel's suggestions about decorating the Shack. I couldn't help but smile at this as I sat down. I must have had bags around my eyes or something, because Mabel stopped talking to Stan as I sat.

"You alright Dip'n Dots?" She asked, ignoring my snort at the nickname, "you look tired."

"I uh...had another nightmare last night. But I'm fine."

Her face drooped into a sympathetic expression, and she nodded. The rest of the morning was quiet, even after I showered and walked downstairs to watch the television. I hated when they did this. It wasn't like the world was ending, and I didn't need to be isolated. Finally Stan told us to go open up shop, so we did. I had the job of stocking the shelves and Mabel ran the register, while Stan did some of his 'tricks' on some customers as they came through the door. By noon the shop was buzzing with activity.

I was attempting to put a particularly heavy box on a high shelf, and to be completely honest, I wasn't exactly tall enough to reach. In fact I was far from it. I strained my muscles to reach the shelf, and when I finally did, the box fell back down and landed on my stupid face. I yelped and fell back but suddenly arms were underneath my back, preventing me from falling. I blinked, clutching the box in my arms and looked up. A boy was staring down at me with a bit of a startled expression. I blushed madly realizing this boy was the only thing holding me upright, and I opened my mouth to say something but I lost the words.

The boy was lean, his blonde locks framing his face magnificently. He had creamy skin and bold eyelashes, and boy did the sweatervest he was wearing bring out his eyes. And that bowtie-

"Are you alright?" He spoke, tearing me from my thoughts. His voice was even better.

"I-I, uh, yeah, I'm okay." I croaked, continuing to stare up at him. Neither of us moved for a moment. Finally I stood up by myself and set the box down. "Thank you." I said quietly. The boy looked at me for a long time, and I almost thought something was wrong, but he smiled and nodded.

"No problem, Pine Tree." He said, gesturing to my hat. "Need some help getting that box up there?" He asked before I could say anything.

"I couldn't ask you to.." I started, but trailed off seeing that he had already picked up the heavy box with ease and set it atop the shelf.

"There. Be more careful next time. I probably won't be there to catch you." He snickered as he turned around. I noticed Mabel eyeing me from the register. Feeling my cheeks heat up, I nodded. "I'm Bill." He said, studying me carefully. "Bill Cipher," he added with a small smile. He held out his hand.

I shook it a bit to eagerly. "Ah, Dipper. M..my name's Dipper Pines." I responded.

He laughed and tapped the pine tree on my hat, "Figured." I smiled nervously and looked away. "I figured I'd drop by here- I'm new, just moved here. I wanted to explore a little, but to be honest this is as far as I got.." He frowned.

"Oh! I could, uh, I could show you around. If you want." I offered with an inviting smile.

Bill cocked his head to the side and chuckled. "You want to give a complete stranger a tour of the town? Haha, alright. You seem okay. I'm in."

I nodded slightly, "okay, can we go now or..?"

"Well we're not just gonna stand here! Let's go." Bill smiled a smile that made my insides warm, and with that, he turned and opened the door, waiting for me to follow.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow, this town really is pretty bleak," Bill remarked as the Mystery Shack came back into view.

The tour had lasted a few hours, and Bill didn't seem at all impressed with the city. I didn't blame him. Gravity Falls wasn't exactly the most eventful was slow and calm.

"I thought that when I first moved here too.." I replied with a sigh. "I still think it, actually."

"Oh? You're not from here?"

"No, I'm not," I stepped onto the porch and turned to face Bill. "It's a long story.."

"Well, I've got time." The boy smiled and tilted his head to the side expectantly. I chuckled, mainly because this boy really was interested in being friends with me. I didn't have too many friends. Most of them I simply knew through Mabel. I was kind of proud of myself for making one on my own. And such a charming one, too. I smiled contently at my thoughts.

"You really wanna hear it? It's kind of depressing," I said, flicking my eyebrows up.

"I don't mind, seriously."

"Suit yourself, man. You can come in-"

"In the shop..?" Bill asked quickly.

"No, no, there's more to it than that. I live here." I laughed and opened the door, and the other boy followed. The shop was empty so I hoped Stan would brush off the fact that I skipped work to run around with Bill..

As we walked by the living room, Mabel instantly took notice of my new friend. Her eyes lit up, and I rolled mine. She was already into Bill and I could tell. I frowned slightly. What if she tried to ask Bill out? For some reason the thought angered me, enraged me even. I quickly walked to the stairs, "this way." I blurted, walking up them and hoping Mabel minded her own business. I heard footsteps behind me and breathed out.

Bill glanced around once we reached my room, "pretty big don't you think, Pine Tree?"

"Ah, my sister used to sleep up here but she has her own room downstairs." I said. Bill nodded and I sat down on the edge of my bed. I jumped slightly when he plopped down next to me, a lot closer than he had to be, but I wasn't going to complain.

"So about that story..." Bill started, looking over at me.

I told the entire story about how I moved to Gravity Falls to the boy, who looked entirely displeased as I talked. Afterwords he told me how suckish he thought that was, and that he was really, really sorry. I shrugged in response and leaned back on my hands. I explained how my parents were never around anyway, how we usually just had a baby sitter while they worked. I was surprised at how empathetic the other was acting. For a while he simply stared at the floor and I glanced over at him frequently, not wanting to say something awkward.

"Do you wanna hear why I moved?" He asked. His voice was quiet, low. I started to suspect I had brought up bad memories by relaying the story to him. I bit my lip and looked at him.

"If you want to tell.." I said softly.

"My dad doesn't like who I am. He wanted me to turn out different; to be honest he never wanted a child." Bill started. "He was getting...abusive. He got thrown in jail for it and I have to stay here with my mom now. She's not exactly happy with me either but she doesn't hate me so..."

I blinked and shook my head. I couldn't for the life of me see why his parents would be unhappy with him. "Why aren't your parents happy with you?" I asked reluctantly, somewhat fearful that I had struck a nerve.

Bill's gaze lifted from the floor and settled on me. He looked at me for what seemed like hours. I looked right back at him, studying his flushed face. "My father caught me with a boy," He whispered, still staring at me. Immediatly I knew what he meant. Bill was into guys, and for some reason, the thought made me happy. I pushed that aside for a moment and tried to focus on the suddenly sad boy sitting next to me.

I opened my mouth, thinking of what to say. "I... I'm so sorry, Bill, I really am. That's terrible. Your parents should accept you no matter what." I said, my voice cracking at first.

Bill hadn't stopped looking at me this whole time. "I know. But that's okay. I'm here now, new start, right?" He smiled in a suggestive way that made my cheeks heat up.

"Yeah. I mean, you're welcome to come here whenever, if you ever need to g-get away." I said, shaking my head slightly at my stutter.

"That sounds great actually. Thanks for listening, Pine Tree. And for the tour. Maybe I'll stop by again tomorrow." Bill chuckled as he stood up. "I've really gotta go. My mom's probably mad at me already."

I sighed and stood up as well. "That's okay. It's late anyway." I said, following him down the stairs and to the door. As he was stepping out, I called, "Bill?"

To witch he turned and looked at me, "yeah?"

"I erm, I had fun. Today. I'm glad you stopped." I blurted out.

"Me too." Bill said simply, then smiled at me the way he did. Then he turned and continued walking. I smiled and shut the door, feeling butterflies in my stomach. I began walking when I bumped forehead with Mabel.

"Who was that?" She asked, grabbing my shoulders.

I snorted and moved her hands. "New guy in town." I said.

"What was his name?" Mabel continued.

"Not your business." I said cooly, walking past her. I felt her grab my shoulders again and spin me around. She looked as if she were already in a bad mood, and I probably shouldn't have said that to her.

"Nothing's my business, is it?" She snapped. I blinked and tried to hold my tongue. "Why are you so secretive all the time? I just want to know his name and you won't even give it to me?"

"Because I know how you are Mabel! You'll be all over him and it'll scare him off!" I said, scrunching up my nose. I shouldn't have said it, because she looked about ready to explode. Then she growled, and threw herself on me, hands on my throat. I went down easily considering I hand't been expecting it, and I wasn't going to fight my sister. We landed on the coffee table, which broke due to the force, but Mable didn't care. She reached a hand back and landed a punch in the middle of my face. Then another. And another. I wondered why she was like this. She never had hit me before. Why was she so offended by what I had said?

I looked up wearily as Stan was pulling her off me. My face was wet and sore. I slowly sat up, watching Stan scold Mabel and finally help me up.

"Kid, you're bleeding all over my carpet. Clean up in the bathroom, then you need to go lie down." He said in a stoic voice. I blinked and nodded, stumbling off to the bathroom. I was so stunned. Why did Mabel do that? I grabbed a cloth and looked in the mirror. Blood was dripping from my nose, mouth, down my chin. My eye was swollen and bruised. I groaned and wiped the blood off my face, then simply pressed the fabric to my nose and walked back out. I collapsed on the couch and watched Mabel help Stan clean up the broken table. Then I was out like a light.

The next day, Stan let me hang around the living room. He said it would be bad for business if anyone saw me beat up. I knew he felt bad for me but the stubborn old man would never admit it. I sighed and flipped through the channels on the television. My head ached horribly. I thought about Bill saying he'd stop by; perhaps he'd ask for me? I frowned and closed my eyes, clinging to that thought. I was terribly lonely, which was unusual, I normally liked to hang around by myself, and Mabel wasn't going to keep me company.

A few hours later I glanced up at the door way as a tall figure filled it. "Pine Tree!"

The voice made me smile. "How'd you get back here?" I asked quietly.

Bill leaned against the door frame. "Well, when I walked in and didn't see you, I asked the brunette girl at the counter and she didn't seem to happy about it- Oh my god. What happened to your face?" He asked, just realizing my bruised and beaten up face. He moved over and stood in front of me, and I looked at him. He wore a polo and a bow tie, like yesterday. His eyes were fixed on me, and lord did he still look stunning.

"My sister tossed me around a little but it's fine." I smiled, but Bill frowned.

"You don't even have ice on your eye! It's never going to heal like that, stupid." Bill stated, then turned and walked down the hall. He must've found his way to the kitchen because he came back with an ice pack. He moved over to me and ordered me to lay back, so I did. He gingerly placed the pack over my bruised eye, then sat on the arm of the couch and folded his arms across his chest.

I simply blinked at him and muttered a "thank you." He sighed and looked at me, concern apparent in his expression.

"Does this happen a lot..?" He asked.

"No, this is the first time she hit me.."

"Ah...Over what, anyway?"

"Oh, she just got all defensive because she wanted to know your name and I didn't tell her.. b-but that's only because she swoons over every guy she sees and I know you're not into that so I figure I'd just..uh.." I trailed off as I looked at Bill. He was smiling at me.

"That's sweet." He commented simply, then turned his head to the side. "You didn't need to do that for me though."

I shuddered slightly at the compliment. "Yeah I did." I mumbled.

Bill chuckled and shook his head. "Mind scooting over a little? But keep holding that ice pack on your face." He said, and I nodded, then shifted over. The couch was more of a chair, there was little room, but Bill still sat down next to me. My cheeks lit up as he leaned back. Our sides were pressed together but to be honest he was thin and fit quite nicely, so it wasn't that tight of a fit, and we probably didn't need to be touching at all. But we were. He let out a long sigh and smiled. "That's better Pine Tree!"

I grinned and shook my head. "Whatever. Hope you like stupid scary movies." I said, nodding at the television, which was showing some movie about teenage werewolves or something like that.

The rest of the afternoon, Bill and I sat there, watching the marathon of movies and continually making fun of them. I was really enjoying this and Bill appeared to be into it as well. When it got late, he asked if it was alright for him to stay.

Oh yes.

I offered for him to go up to my room and sleep in the bed there, but he said he was 'very comfortable where he was.' I shrugged casually, but to be honest I was very giddy. Bill and I were going to stay like this.

All night.

And we did. Mabel walked by, stopping briefly in the hallway and looking at Bill and I. She looked disgusted at first, but then her lips stretched into a thin line and she marched up the stairs. I frowned, wondering why she looked at me like that. Then I realized I was practically holding onto Bill like a teddy bear. My arms were looped around his bicep and I was pressing my cheek against him as well. He didn't seem to mind anyway. How long had I been like that? I guess after a while neither of us cared anymore. I looked up at Bill.

"Erm, I'm not bothering you, am I?" I asked tiredly. It must've been midnight.

"No, not at all Pine Tree. You're hurt anyway, so as long as you're comfortable." Bill laughed quietly and reached over with his free hand, taking my hat off and setting it aside just to ruffle my hair. Those butterflies were flying around in my stomach again. Eventually I heard Bill snoring ever so softly, and decided it was alright for me to drift off now. I closed my eyes and nuzzled the boy's arm, drifting off. It was crazy, how much I liked this guy. I had only known him for two days and I trusted him so much. And then I knew why I didn't like girls, and how I was different. I was into guys.

I was into Bill Cipher.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ohoh, come on, you're telling me she never got over it?" Bill chirped, leaning forward.

"No, I'm serious! She barely talks to me anymore. Maybe she's jealous." I replied.

"Of what?"

"Of, uh, us being friends I guess."

It was the beginning of August now, I had known Bill for three months now. Nearly every day in those three months, Bill was around. The situation only caused me to be further attracted to him. I had gotten close to him in the short time. We were best friends. Of course I was never satisfied with that, but I digressed. Whenever he'd come over, we'd usually sit down on the couch like that one night when my face was still aching from Mabel. I'd sit with my arms looped around his bicep and he'd lean into me. I wanted to just spill all my feelings for him but I knew better. I couldn't risk our friendship. And that was just it: I wanted him so badly, but I didn't want to destroy what we had. I never really got to know a person like I knew him. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I drove him away.

We sat on my bed, it was about sunset. He was sitting indian-style across from me, and I simply leaned backwards on my hands. Somehow Mabel was brought up. Ever since Bill and I had started hanging out, she had been very hesitant around me.

"Oh. Well I can talk with her too, does she know that?" Bill asked.

"Well yeah, but she'd probably just end up trying to ask you out. I know her. And that'd be so awkward, you being the way you are."

Bill furrowed his brow, "what? Can't you say it?" he asked. "No, don't tell me it bothers you, too... Dipper.." He started.

Honestly I was surprised at his sudden mood change. He rarely called me by my actual name. I usually went by Pine Tree on his terms. I shook my head frantically, "No! No no. It doesn't bother me at all!" I said quickly. Then I let out a sigh. It was time to tell him I was the same way. It wasn't like Bill was going to judge me. "I'm... I'm gay too." I added. I never met his eyes, just kept mine to the side. I glanced at him though when he shifted closer.

"Really?" He asked, leaning towards me, on his knees now.

"Yeah...I mean.. Yeah." I mumbled.

"How long...? Why didn't you tell me?" Bill asked.

"Well it never got brought up! I wasn't just going to tell you, I mean.. I'm sorry. Now you know." I sighed and scratched the back of my neck. It was silent for a long while after that. Finally I broke the silence, "hey, you know, we always hang out here. Maybe we should go get something to eat or...something." I suggested, glancing at the other. Bill gave a small nod.

"That sounds good.." He agreed. He stood up, then offered his hand to me; he knew I didn't need help getting up and so did I. I took it anyway and couldn't help but laugh as he pulled me up.

"What?" He asked, his brows knitting together.

"I just..you do that without effort! I'm so fat and you're so thin. You shouldn't be able to-" I let out a loud cry as Bill grabbed me and lifted me into the air gracefully. He smiled up at me and snickered.

"Like this, Pine Tree?" He asked, then threw me over his shoulder and trotted down the stairs. "And you aren't fat." He added thoughtfully. I was laughing uncontrollably and lightly hitting his back with my fists.

"Bill! Put me down!" I said between fits of hahas. Stan gave us an odd look.

"Kids," He muttered, then shook his head and went back to watching the television.

"At least let me get on your back!" I whined, and Bill finally gave in, putting me down and laughing quietly. He turned and crouched mockingly low, but I was too distracted to notice the insult. My gaze rolled down his back, and I should've stopped staring. He whirled around, lips forming the words 'what gives' before he saw where my eyes were.

His face lit up in a bright red and he stood up straight. "Were you just looking at my butt?" He asked.

"Pfft, no." I replied casually, looking away.

At first I thought he was mad, but his shoulders shook as he began to laugh. He then shook his head and flicked my nose. "Look Pine Tree, I know I'm irresistible, but try to control yourself." He mused, then turned back around. I chuckled nervously and climbed onto his back, wrapping my arms around his neck and legs around his torso. He stood upright and held onto my ankles tightly. "That better?" He asked.

"Mhm." I replied, resting my head on his shoulder. Then he began walking. It was odd because Bill knew where he was going, like he had this in mind before I suggested it. Although something broke inside of me when we passed a group of boys, and one yelled a word that really pushed my buttons.

"Fag!" The boy called. Bill kept walking, but I pushed off of him and slid down. He turned and looked at me, opening his mouth to warn me probably, but I wheeled around and jumped on that guy's back. I heard Bill gasp behind me, but I didn't care. I yanked hard on this boy's hair, and pushed his head down onto the concrete with the other. That word made me so angry. Especially when I was directed at Bill. The boys around me were ripping me off the other in an instant. I kicked and spat and cussed, until a fist met with my face and I was thrown against the nearest brick wall. I knew I had made a mistake when the boy I had previously jumped on pulled a knife out of his pocket and came at me, slashing down my chest. It cut my shirt and skin, but I dodged the second slash. I rolled to the side and the boy was holding up a hand to slash again, but now Bill was in the fight. He grabbed the boy's hand and literally flung him down the sidewalk, shouting at the lot to leave me alone, or else he'd find every one of them and.. well I didn't catch the last part.

I coughed quietly and looked up at the furious, defensive Bill, who made sure the rest of the gang ran off before he turned to me. He looked so intimidating, but so attractive at the same time.

One question plagued my mind, though. How could he possibly be so strong..?

Blood was dripping down his chin and dotting his white shirt, although he didn't seem to care. He looked concerned and furious at the same time. "Why would you go and do that?" he hissed, pulling off my shirt and ripping it into strips for make-shift bandages. "I swear, you're so headstrong!" he grumbled.

"I..he called you.." I started, then cringed as the rough fabric was wrapped around my torso. He was acting protective, which by all means was flattering.

"That shouldn't matter to you." Bill insisted as he continued.

I grabbed his hand, and he stopped, looking at me with a mildly surprised expression. "It matters to me more than you think, Bill." I growled, and his gaze softened. He stopped talking now. He wrapped my wound quickly, and I reached up and tentatively wiped the blood off his chin. I felt like I needed to help him, too, after what he just did for me. He took my hand and pulled me off the wall, which made me wince. The pain was intense, like someone had lit a fire down my chest. Bill took note and snatched me up, and the next thing I knew I was in his arms. He was moving quickly, taking long strides.

I remember him bringing me to the Shack and setting me down on my bed. Stan took over from there and Bill simply stood aside, looking at the wall with his hand over his mouth. Mabel was even concerned, she stood there holding my hand for a while. I smiled at her, and she smiled back. Classic sibling make up.

I never ended up having to get stitches. I was lucky. Although I had to be careful now and I wasn't to leave the Shack by myself. I felt angry when I was told. I was capable of defending myself. Bill stayed that night. He was quiet though. He sat by my head, resting his chin on his hand as if he were thinking deeply. I probably got to him with my last remark. What did he think of me now, after what I said? I sighed to draw attention to myself. His gaze quickly met mine, then he looked away.

"How..how are you feeling?" He asked quietly.

"Like crap." I replied. Bill turned to look at me again, but this time his eyes were glazed and he was shaking.

"This is my fault." He whispered. I blinked and slowly sat up. "I caused this. If it weren't for me you'd be fine, Dipper." He mumbled in a strained voice.

"No, I wouldn't." I murmured. "Bill, it wasn't your fault I wanted to defend you. I got myself in this situation. It wasn't like you cut me." I gently put a hand on his shoulder. He replied with a small series of sobs, and I figured everything must've been too much for him and he was just now breaking. I felt so guilty. I had set him off. I should've just ignored it..

I sighed and turned my body, getting on my knees and leaning forward. I pressed myself to Bill's back with a small wince, then wrapped my arms around him and looked down. He seemed to have understood then, because his sobbing stopped. I felt his hands on my wrists. After a long pause I added, "I meant what I said, you know."

Bill let out a long sigh and replied, "I know."

The rest of the summer went by fast. Bill and I never really talked about that night, but ever since then we were closer than ever. I still wanted more than that. Of course I did. I still was convinced I had a crush on this guy. We went everywhere together and hung out whenever we could. School started up again, which was somewhat saddening. Bill was a grade ahead of me. He liked to take that to his advantage. He always picked on me for being younger than him. I didn't mind..but man I wished I was in his grade. We still hung out despite school, though. Afterwords he would come over and we'd hang out like we usually did. Although it wasn't as frequent, usually one of us had homework. We got together on the weekends though. And Mabel finally came around. She would talk to me like she used to, and she even acted normal around Bill. I was glad to have her back. There was a voice in the back of my head still, insisting that she was still jealous. At first, she really didn't have a reason to be.

But oh god, would she have one in the months to follow.


	4. Chapter 4

"Yeah, it's pretty tough.." I mumbled to the phone squished between my cheek and shoulder.

"I'm older than you, Pine Tree. I could probably help you, heheheh." Bill snickered back.

It was the end of October, the day before Halloween. Bill had surprised me a month ago by asking me my phone number, and ever since then we talked on the phone when we couldn't see each other. I was sitting on the couch, haphazardly doing my homework. I always hated algebra. Bill on the other hand was great with it. I didn't mind, though. It gave him an excuse to come over here.

"Oh shut up. You're not much smarter than me Bill." I growled back through the other boy's laughter.

"Yeah, yeah. When can I come over?" He asked smugly.

"Whenever. It's not like I'm going anywhere."

"Okay Pine Tree! I'm on my way! Try not to die waiting for me." He said, then hung up. I sighed and put the phone down, and continued trying to work on my homework. I ended up just staring at it. All of the sudden I felt hands on my shoulder.

"I've got you now." A deep voice said, and I jumped up, turning to face a howling Bill, doubled over and laughing. I frowned at first, but then I jumped on him, pinning his shoulders to the ground and his legs with my knees.

"You just made the biggest mistake of your life, Cipher!" I shouted dramatically.

Bill had a grin plastered to his face. "Oh Dipper, please go easy on me! I was only playing!" He said, squirming a bit, but when I didn't give, his grin faded. "You can let me go now Pine Tree."

"No. Never." I replied, then smirked. Bill looked up at me and narrowed his eyes, his grin returning. He leaned his head up and firmly pressed his lips to mine.

He kissed me.

He kissed me!

The second I relaxed, he shoved me off his body and shot up. He was laughing harder than before. I stumbled onto my back and propped myself onto my elbows.

"W-what? What was that?" I cried, feeling my face heat up.

"I knew it'd get your noodle arms to relax. Haha! Look at you! You're like a tomato!" Bill mused, smiling down at me. "Not a bad set of lips either.."

I sniffled and stood up, shocked. It was just a joke. Calm down Dipper. I pulled my hat down over my eyes and frowned.

Don't cry.

Bill must have noticed, because he walked over to me and tipped my hat up. "What's wrong? It was only a joke, Pine Tree..." He said quietly. I sighed and looked at him.

"I know. Can you just...help me with my homework now?" I mumbled. Bill nodded reluctantly and picked my homework up off the floor. I had flung it when he scared me. For the next twenty minutes we talked begrudgingly about my homework. Once I had it completed, Bill began to talk.

"So, Pine Tree... I heard your sister is throwing a costume party tomorrow." He scratched the back of his neck and looked at me hopefully. "I don't suppose...?"

"Of course. You can come." I grumbled. I was mad at him. But I couldn't stay like that. "Its..at eight. You're probably staying...?"

"Sure. If you wouldn't mind. I'll be there." He gave a small smile, and I couldn't help but smile back and punch his shoulder.

"Alright you jerk. Lets just watch TV now okay?" I asked.

Bill's face lit up and he shifted closer to me. I turned on the television and took a hold of his upper arm. He smiled down at me and I rolled my eyes sarcastically.

The next night, I helped Mabel put up decorations for her party. She hired a DJ and everything. I wasn't surprised.

She was planning to dress like some sort of vampire. I was a bit obligated to dress up as well, despite how childish it was. But Bill said he was coming in costume, so I had to. After setting the party up, Mabel tossed a bag at me and told me to wear the costume. So I went upstairs and put on the contents of the bag. It was a werewolf costume, consisting of a flannel shirt, some worn out jeans, and fake hair. I groaned but put everything on. Mabel insisted on drawing a black nose on me and putting eyeliner on me. I went along.

About an hour passed, and people were starting to show up. I mainly hung around in the corner and sipped carefully on cider. I nearly spat it out however when Bill finally showed up. He was wearing slim black pants, a black tuxedo and a red cape. His eyes were emphasized by dark eyeliner and fake blood was on his chin. He also had well-made vampire teeth on.

And he never looked more attractive.

His blue eyes settled on me and he smiled. I straightened up as he walked towards me and forced myself to swallow the cider in my mouth.

"Hey there Pine Tree." He said, leaning on the wall.

Oh. My. God.

"H-hey Bill. Your costume is...amazing." I stuttered.

"Oh? You like it?" Bill chirped, "yours is cool too! You're a cute little werewolf." He moved over and played with the fake sideburns on my face, laughing lightly. I smiled and shook my head.

"I'm not cute, Bill. But uh, thanks."

"Oh! But you are!" He smiled. "I could just-" He stopped suddenly and just looked at me. I knitted my brows together and tilted my head to the side.

"Bill..?" I asked timidly.

Bill finally looked at me and shook his head. "Never mind." He said, his confident smile returning to his lips. I offered a small, nervous smile. "You know, there's a bunch of little kids running around, and we are in costume.." He added. "What do you say we go out and scare a few?" He asked.

"Sure. Sounds fun." I agreed, happy at the though of going out and doing something with Bill.

Bill smirked and grabbed my hand, pulling me through the crowd of people and through the door. He grinned over at me, "okay Pine Tree. Follow my lead." And with that, he turned and dove into the treeline. I followed, and he began moving silently along the brush. We had our fun for a while, jumping out and scaring the life out of the little trick-or-treaters. Well until we lashed out at a little girl in a fairy-costume. Little did we know her father was close behind.

"Oh! There's one. Let's get her." Bill whispered to me, but I was a step ahead of him. I cleared my throat and began to growl (hence the werewolf costume) in an animalistic way. The girl stopped and looked around, holding her little bag of candy. Bill smirked at me, then moved forward. I grinned and fell silent for a few moments, then Bill charged out of the bushes and did his best to roar, looming over the girl with outstretched hands. She let out a shriek and threw the candy at him. He jumped, probably not expecting that. Then her dad came out, a tall, burly man.

Oh god.

He grabbed Bill by his collar and picked him up off the ground. "You tryin' to scare my little girl?" The man hissed. Bill shook his head frantically.

"No sir!" He insisted. The father growled and threw Bill to the ground. I narrowed my eyes and grabbed a good sized stick. The father was mumbling something about creeps trying to touch his kids needed to learn a lesson. This made me nervous the guy was going to hurt Bill. So I moved silently from the treeline and smacked that branch down on the man's back. He wheeled around and raised his fists, but I brought the branch down on his head, and he yelped. It was then that he turned and grabbed the little girl, and ran. I grimaced and threw the stick down before running over to Bill. The boy was on his back, eyes wide. I knelt down and looked at him.

"Are you alright?" I asked gently.

Bill glanced up at me, and then I saw how afraid he really looked. It hit me that the man reminded him of his own father. He must have. I looked down at the other and shook my head. "Bill, it's okay. He's gone." I tried to sound calm, but we needed to get out of there before policemen showed up. Bill grabbed my shirt and brought me close to him. He was holding on to me with a death grip. I fell silent and returned the embrace, hoping to comfort him. I heard him exhale and his grip loosened. He pulled away and opened his mouth, beginning to say something, however the sound of blaring sirens drawing closer interrupted him. I stood up quickly and held out my hand. He took it, stood up, and looked at me, that fear still apparent in his eyes.

Suddenly the sidewalk was illuminated by the headlights of a car and red and blue lights. I glanced at the police car and squeezed Bill's hand. "Go! Run!" I shouted, whirling around and taking off. I heard the police officers behind us shouting for us to stop but we didn't. I ran into the tree line and kept running. Bill suddenly tugged on my hand and pointed at a tall pine tree, then let go of me and began to climb it. I went up after him as the sound of crashing footsteps behind us grew louder. I looked down to see the light of the officer's flashlight. My heart was pounding in my ears as I settled next to Bill on a sturdy branch. He grabbed my hand again and looked at me the way he did.

I'd never seen him more shaken up.

I held my breath and listened to the police come stomping beneath us, shining their lights here and there. Bill squeezed my hand. We stayed in the trees for a while, until the officers came back around and we couldn't hear them anymore. I deemed it was safe to get down.

"I think it's okay." I whispered to Bill. I couldn't see him all too well. It was so dark. He didn't say anything. "Bill?"

Then I felt his arms around me again. My breath hitched. Two hugs in one night? Maybe he was just really scared. I wrapped my arms around his slender body and sighed. After a few moments he pulled away and shifted. And he picked me up, making me gasp. He set me down in his lap and hugged me tight again.

"Bill." I mumbled, "what's the matter?" I asked quietly, leaning in and embracing him once more. I wondered what had gotten into him.

Not that I was complaining.

"I'm sorry. I'm scared." Bill whispered finally. "I thought he was gonna..." he trailed off. "But you protected me."

"I..I did what I had to, that's all."

"You didn't have to do that. We both know you could've ran off and avoided this."

"I wasn't going to let him lay another finger on you." I said softly.

Bill was quiet for a long time. I was glad he couldn't see my face, because I would've been as red as a cherry. "Dipper, can I tell you something?" he whispered.

"Sure."

"I think...I think I like you." Bill said hesitantly.

"L-like...me?" I repeated.

"Oh my god I shouldn't have even said it. I'm sorry it's just, ever since we started hanging out I just.. you're just such a great person and I've never met a guy like you. You actually care about my well being. You've proven that more than once.." He laughed nervously. "You're great Pine Tree. I can't really help it.."

I was too stunned to speak. Bill completely mirrored the way I felt for him.

He liked me back.

I finally mustered up enough courage to talk. "I...I have to say, Bill. I feel the same." I whispered. My heart was racing so fast.

"really?" I heard him ask in an unsure voice.

Then I reached up and carefully touched his cheek. I exhaled in relief. It was hard to see, so I was afraid I'd jab his eye or something stupid like that.

"Really." I echoed. I was leaning up to him and then pressing my lips to his now. And his grip on me was tightening and he was kissing me back. I felt those butterflies in my stomach again. I wanted to pass out. This was amazing. This was great. He was the first to pull away. He was quiet. I leaned forward and buried my face in the crook of his neck. We sat like this for a long time. Until I finally realized Stan and Mabel were probably flipping out back at the Shack.

"Bill, we should really get back to the party.." I whispered.

"Ah, y-yeah."

I shuffled out of his lap, forgetting I was in a tree and realizing my mistake when Bill gasped and shouted to wait. But I had slipped and was falling already. My mind went back to the burning house when I was twelve. I screamed in a way that reminded myself of that little girl when Bill scared her as I fell. I hit the ground with a thump. This time I hadn't landed on my arm but it sure as hell knocked the breath out of me.

"Dipper!" I heard Bill call frantically above me. "Oh my god, oh god.." he muttered, and the branches started to shake, meaning he was climbing down.

"I'm okay.." I said back. He dropped to the ground and footsteps came towards me.

"Jesus you scared me. Be more careful you idiot!" He growled. I slowly stood up.

"Sorry. I was a little distracted." I snickered. Bill scoffed and I felt him touch my arm, but he quickly moved his hand down and clasped mine in his. I smiled and began to pull him the way we came.

"The way you beat that guy with a stick though." Bill said with a light chuckle.

I laughed softly and shook my head. "Wasn't any better than when you scared that girl."

Bill snickered behind me. We emerged from the woods a few moments later and made our way back to the Shack. The streets were quiet. It must've been really late. I sighed once we got to the door and opened it. I bumped heads with Mabel and stumbled back, landing, of course, in Bill's outstretched arms. Mabel looked furious.

"Where have you two been? I've been so worried!" She growled. I stood upright.

"Uh, just out for a walk." I said. Mabel frowned and shook her head, turning and walking away. Bill flicked his eyebrows up and looked at me.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him up the stairs. He collapsed on my bed and groaned. "I'm sleeping here tonight." He called.

"Oh yeah? And why is that?" I teased, taking off my fake sideburns and such.

"I figured you'd want to sleep with your new boyfriend." Bill shot right back at me. I turned to face him and frowned.

"W-we're not even.."

"Didn't seem like you had that attitude when you kissed me up in that tree."

I balled my shirt up and threw it at him. "Shut up!" I shouted over his howling laughter. I took off the worn jeans I was wearing and threw on an orange shirt that went down to my mid thighs. Bill sat up and smirked at me.

"Yeah Pine Tree, take it off!" He cheered. I rolled my eyes and moved over to the bed. He was shedding off his cape and his overcoat, "hey, do you have anything that would fit me?" He asked. I turned back around and began to dig through my clothes. I pulled out another large shirt my father gave me when I was young. I never grew into it. I held it up, and he nodded. Then I threw it at him.

"Keep it." I murmured, plopping down next to him. He pulled off the rest of his costume and pulled the shirt over his head. My bed wasn't exactly made for two but I didn't mind being close to Bill. I jumped when he pulled me close to him.

"This shirt smells a lot like you, Pine Tree." He mumbled.

"That a good thing?" I asked softly.

"Mhmm.." He yawned. I turned to face him and placed my hands on his chest. "Thanks again...for everything tonight." I heard him say. I nodded, then closed my eyes.

"No biggie."

I cracked my eyes open at the first sign of light hitting them. I yawned and looked at Bill's pretty sleeping face. Remembering what happened last night made me smile. His eyes opened, he must've felt me shift.

"Ah, I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" I asked.

He smiled lazily and kissed my cheek. "Maybe. But whatever. How'd you sleep?" He asked.

I smiled at the small kiss I received. "Good. Yourself?"

"Good. Especially with you next to me."

"Flattering." I replied sarcastically. I sat up and yawned, thankful it was saturday. I grabbed my hat a put it on my head before standing up. Bill yawned loudly.

"Come on, lets go get breakfast." I said.

"Race you there!" Bill shouted before jumping up and running out the door.

"Not fair!" I called, sprinting past him. I caught up to him and pushed him backwards with a laugh. I hurried down the stairs, and just as a hit the bottom, Bill grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled my backwards, using the leverage to gain speed. I laughed as both of us blundered into the kitchen. Sure enough Stan was there, standing over the stove with a skillet in hand.

"Would you two calm down?" He growled over his shoulder.

"Sorry, Stan." I mumbled, then sat down next to Mabel. Bill sat on the other side of me.

"So, you two sleep good last night?" My sister smirked.

"Mabel-"

"Yes, yes we did! Thank you so much for asking." Bill chimed in. He leaned back smugly.

"You watched us?" I asked quietly. Mabel grinned and nodded.

"I peeked in to talk to you guys but you were both fast asleep. Heheh."

"What are you kids talkin' about?" Stan suddenly asked, turning to us. He put down plates in front of everybody. He was growing acustomed to Bill staying the night.

"Oh, nothing." I said quickly. Stan shrugged and fell quiet. The three of us ate, Bill and I pretending to be interested in Mabel's thrilling story about some boy she saw last night at the party.

I stood up once I finished, "I'm gonna go shower." I announced, then turned and walked up the stairs. I grabbed a clean flannel shirt and some shorts, then trotted into the bathrom with a sigh, started up the water, and pulled off my clothes. I stepped inside and yawned. I was only in there for a few minutes when I heard the door open and Bill's voice.

"Hey Pine Tree." I heard him say casually.

"Bill? Get out!" I growled.

Laughter. "Oh I'm sorry, didn't you mean get in?"

"What do you want?"

"Well I was getting bored out there with your sister and an old man."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Did you bring clothes?"

"Nah, but I'll just wear this shirt and those pants from my costume. They'll pass as black jeans."

"Good. We should go catch a movie or something." I said, rinsing some shampoo out of my hair.

"That sounds nice. I need to head home after words though." He said it in a tone that made me frown.

"Why do you say it like that?"

"ah...well... she told me that I'd better not be uhm, getting into trouble over here."

I turned off the water and pulled the curtain open a bit to grab my towel. "Oh no. What would she do if she found out..?" I asked, retreating back behind the curtain and drying myself off. I tried to sound calm and hide my panic.

"I..I don't know. I hope she doesn't start acting like my dad.." He said quietly.

I wrapped my towel around my waist and stepped out. Bill was leaning on the sink, his arms folded across his chest. He studied me as I stepped onto the cool tile. "If she does, you can always stay here, Bill. Whenever you need to.." I suggested.

His cheeks flushed slightly and I saw his eyes dark to my chest. I wondered why he was looking there. I had an ugly scar stretching from my collar bone down to my stomach. I hated it. It came to mind that he might me judging me. I put a hand on my hip and snapped my fingers. "My eyes are up here, Bill. Why are you looking at me like that? Is my scar that ugly?" I asked.

"Huh? No! No. I just erm, I just remember when you got that. That's all.." Bill said quickly. "I think it looks fine. It doesn't phase me Dipper." He added shortly after.

I sighed and nodded. "Alright. Anyway, my point is, you need to tell me if she starts that up. You come right over here and we'll figure it all out." I started, looking up at him. He held a straight face. "If she lays a hand on you we're going to call the police and I'll... I'll get Stan to take you in. You could stay with us..and-"

"Dipper..." Bill interrupted. I was getting worked up over this. "I couldn't ask that of Stan. He'd have to provide for another person-"

"I'd start working to help him if he couldn't afford it!" I cried. Bill looked surprised at my sudden outburst. He opened his mouth but I was too quick. "I wouldn't just sit back and watch you get shipped off to some children's home!" I didn't know why I was so angry. I was furious actually, at the thought of Bill being taken away from me.

"Whoa, Dipper, calm down.. you don't gotta cry.." He said softly. I blinked at him, then felt my face. My cheeks were damp with tears. What had gotten into me? I didn't realize I was crying. I felt his hands on my cheeks, his thumbs wiping away the steady stream of tears.

"I'm sorry," I breathed, "I just can't stand the thought of her hurting you, and then seeing you get shipped off away from me-" I stopped and shook my head. It hit me how selfish I was being. I looked at him and just cried harder. I watched the blonde blink in confusion, and then reach out again. He pulled me close to his chest and I cried on it. The fabric around my face was beginning to get moist. I sobbed and choked and I still can't figure out why I did. Bill just ran his fingers through my wet hair, mumbling occasionally that everything was fine and that he was going to be okay and so was I. Finally my crying had ceased and I pulled out of his grip. I sniffled and wiped my eyes, and he looked down at me sadly.

Both of us were quiet, eyes locked for a while. He cleared his throat and moved to the door. "I should ah...let you get dressed." He said, then opened the door and swiftly walked out. I let out a shaky breath and dropped the towel, putting on my boxers and shorts. I buttoned up my shirt and brushed my teeth, then inspected myself closely in the mirror. I frowned and put on my hat before opening the door and walking out. Bill was on the couch, dressed in his black pants and the yellow shirt I gave him. He glanced up at me and smiled. I tried my best to smile back. Then I sat next to him.

"What, uh, are you watching?" I asked, glancing at the television.

"Some cartoon." Bill replied with a light cough. "I like them. I know they're childish but.."

"Nah, I don't blame you." I chuckled awkwardly and leaned back.

"So what time do you plan on heading to the movies? I mean, what's even out right now?" He asked.

I gave a shrug and grabbed my phone. "I'll check." I murmured, going onto the theater's website and checking the showtimes for various movies. "Erm, you pick." I held the phone out to Bill, who took it and scrolled through.

"Oh, I like the looks of this horror movie." I heard him mumble.

"I'm up for anything." I stated. Bill smiled and handed the phone back.

"I know. Heh. I think the best time to go would be one. That gives us about a half hour to hang around here and a half hour to get there." He concluded.

"You got it all planned out eh?" I asked with a laugh. He shrugged and then smiled, before leaning back and throwing his arm across my shoulders. I smiled contently and leaned into him.

((Ahhhh I didn't expect so many views so fast I mean wow I thought my writing was horrible. I just wanna say thanks and uh yeah. More to come.))


	5. Chapter 5

Wow

Okay anyway enjoy))

"Pfft. Gay." I heard a snicker behind me as I opened my locker. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bag. Usually the jerks just went away. I felt hands on my shoulders and I was being shoved forward into my locker.

"Come on, dork. You can stay in there the whole break!" A voice hissed in my ear. I had grown used to these idiots coming by and picking on me since school started. It was getting too frequent. I stomped my foot back onto the boy's behind me and his hands disappeared from my shoulders. I wheeled around to face him and his two friends. He was a tall, husky dude with brown hair. He was currently holding his foot. I shut my locker and started to move down the hall. Of course they decided to pursue. I just needed to get outside and on the bus.

The main brunette guy grabbed the back of my shirt and yanked me towards him.

"C'mere you piece of gay trash! Not done with you yet!"

He turned me around to face him and threw a punch at me, but I put my forearms up and blocked it, then kicked his stomach. He stumbled back and his little possi advanced towards me. One grabbed me and slammed my face into the wall, a firm grip on the back of my head. "Nerd. You're nothing, you hear? You're a freak." He hissed into my ear. I was pulled off the wall and shoved onto the ground. I fell backwards and grimaced. A foot was coming down on my stomach, hard. I gasped and felt bile rising in my throat, but I swallowed it down. The second time I rolled to the side and kicked the guy's foot out from underneath him. He tumbled down and I took the chance to run.

When I got outside I found the buses were leaving. I groaned and began my walk home. It was beginning to get cold outside. It was the end of November, a few days before Thanksgiving. I heard footsteps behind me and my walk turned into a run.

Eventually I got to the Shack. I was faster than those boys, so I had lost them quite a while ago. I opened the door and got inside. It was cold and my body ached and I just wanted to cry. I found Mabel waiting inside. She looked at me and frowned.

"Why weren't you on the bus?" She asked, then blinked and moved towards me. "Are you alright? You're bleeding a little...wait are you crying?" She asked.

"No! Forget about it." I said quickly, then turned and bolted up the steps. I shut the door to my room and collapsed on my bed, sniffling and curling in on myself. I tried not to let the words get to me but they always left me wondering: did everybody see me like that? Was I just garbage? Even to Bill?

I coughed gently and grabbed my phone, calling the boy I was dying to see.

"Pine Tree!" I heard him answer.

"Do you think just garbage, Bill?" I whimpered.

"What are you talking about? ...Are you alright?" He replied.

"I...want to know how you view me."

"What happened?" He paused, "did those idiots come after you again..?"

"Yeah.."

"They didn't hurt you, did they?"

"Uh, not really. They told me I was a freak. I want to know if it's true.." I whispered.

I heard a sigh. "Dipper. Everybody loves you. They're just jerks who want to make themselves feel better by putting others down. They make that up. And if you're asking what I think of you? Well I think you're pretty great. You're perfect. You are amazing. You're my everything." His voice was hushed now.

"You really think so..?" I asked softly. Bill and I had been dating for almost a month now. I always went to him for comfort, even before this. He always made it better.

"Yeah."

Neither of us talked for a while. I could tell he was still there; I heard his television through the phone.

"...Do you want me to come over there?" He asked finally.

"Yes, please.." I said in a small voice.

"I'll be right over." And then he hung up. I sighed and put my phone down before shivering. I really was getting cold. I stood up and looked around until I found my sweater. It was baby blue and way too big for me but it kept me warm. So I took off my shirt and tossed it aside before pulling on the sweater. I wiped my eyes and huffed. I sat down again and looked up as Mabel entered the room. She held a cloth in her hand.

"Hey bro.." She mumbled, reaching out and wiping my cheek with the cloth. When she pulled it away, it was spotted with my blood. I sighed and leaned back.

"Thanks Mabel.."

"I'm sorry they hurt you." She said.

"How did you-"

"I'm not dumb." She smiled at me and ruffled my hair, then sat next to me and began talking about keeping my head up and all that. I jumped a few minutes later when I heard a knock on my door. Bill stepped in and I jumped up. He was starting a greeting but I just ran over and hugged him with a force that almost swept him off his feet. It had been a good three days since I had seen him and I couldn't contain myself.

He laughed and returned the embrace. "Jeez Pine Tree. A little excited don't you think?"

I smiled and buried my nose in his shoulder. "Shh. You're ruining it." I snickered.

"Aww. You guys are adorable." Mabel squealed from behind me. I turned slightly and looked at her.

"Thanks, female-version-of-Pine Tree." Bill teased. She smiled and stood up, walking past us.

"I'll leave you two..alonnee." She said, then turned to face us and pretended to hold somebody, puckering her lips and making kissing noises. I groaned and shut the door, trying to ignore Bill's laughter.

"She's got a point, you know." He said, grinning at me now. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"Whatever you friggin' flirt."

"You're impossible kid." He said, touching my cheek. "They did hurt you... are you alright?"

I swatted his hand away, "I'm fine now. Really."

"Yeesh, okay." Bill poked my chest. "That sweater is so big on you. It's cute."

I blinked and looked away. "Erm, thanks Bill." I said, then met his gaze again and smiled. "Your outfits are always cute." I returned the compliment, reaching up and pretending to straighten his bowtie.

"Eheh..." The taller male blushed slightly and shook his head. "Thanks Pine Tree."

I shrugged and smiled up at him. "No problem." I breathed, sliding my hands from Bill's bowtie to rest on his chest.

He leaned forward like he was going to kiss me, but he paused and snickered. "Your sister's a fortune teller." He whispered.

I snorted and crashed our lips together, stifling his laughter. He cupped my cheek and kissed me back. I always enjoyed moments like these. They made me so giddy. Maybe I was just happy that I had someone who was mine and nobody else's.

"Let's go downstairs Pine Tree. I'm in the mood for television and your couch." He said, then turned and walked out the door. I followed him downstairs. Stan was in the shop trying to get money out of his last few customers for the day. Mabel was in the kitchen with Candy and Grenda. Bill sat down on the couch and I sat next to him with a light shudder.

"You cold?" He asked me.

"A little.."

Bill held his arm up, and I moved over to him, wrapping my arms around his mid-section and resting my cheek on him. He rest his arm on me and focused his attention on the screen. I saw Candy peek in through the door and her eyes widen. I puffed out my cheeks and looked at her.

"What?" I asked her, wondering why she was staring at Bill and I like that. She ducked back into the kitchen and I heard her talk in a hushed voice.

"Why's Dipper hugging that guy?" I heard her ask.

"Oh, that's Bill. They've been dating for almost a month now.." Mabel replied.

Candy made a disgusted noise, "what? He's like that?"

"Yeah, why? What's wrong with it?" Mabel asked.

"That's...that's.. everything's wrong with it..it's disgusting." Candy growled.

I sighed and nuzzled Bill's side. He must've heard this, because he snapped his gaze away from the screen and to the kitchen.

"Excuse me?" He called, his brows knitting together. He stood up and pulled me up too. I blinked and looked away.

I wanted to object but he pulled me along to the kitchen. "Who said that?" He asked, looking at the three girls.

Mabel crossed her arms and glared at Candy. "She doesn't approve of you and Dipper."

Bill stepped up to Candy and looked down at her. "You? You don't like that?" he asked.

Candy blinked and looked over at Grenda, who gasped. "Don't touch her!" She shouted, making everybody jump. She went to tackle Bill but then I was in front of him and pushed her back the second she hit me. It knocked both of us backwards and I, once again, found myself bumping into Bill. He put his hand on my shoulder and looked at me worriedly when I turned my head to look at him. I waved a hand and shook my head.

"I wasn't even going to you idiot!" Bill cried once he knew I was alright. "Why would you go and do that? You're defending prejudice!" He was furious. I turned and looked up at him.

"Bill it's alright, just let it go.." I whispered. He glanced at Grenda and then Candy. Mabel looked just as angry.

"You don't even know him! What gives you the right?" she hissed. I blinked and shook my head.

"Guys! Relax. We're all okay. If Candy and Grenda don't like... Bill and I, then they can just go." I said quietly, looking at the two girls.

Candy huffed and opened the door, walking out, Grenda right behind her. I sighed softly and rubbed my eyes.

"I'm sorry Dipper.. I had no idea.." Mabel started. I looked at her and shook my head.

"Not your fault." I was calm surprisingly, although somewhat sad. I had known Candy and Grenda for a long time, and to think they would just shove me away because of this. I was tired of people. My gaze fell and I turned to the door, walking through it and up the stairs. I wasn't in the mood for the television. I just wanted to lay down for a while and forget everything. I rolled onto my bed and pulled the blankets over myself. Bill and Mabel must have talked for a while, because it was a while before he came up the stairs. I was starting to think he left.

But he appeared in the door and slunk along to my bed. "Hey."

"Hey." I replied.

"You uh..handled that well. I'm sorry about that. It must be so embarrassing for you, isn't it? People seeing you with another guy.." He started.

I reached over and grabbed his hand, then pulled on it a little. He took the gesture and laid down next to me. "Bill, if you're asking me if I'm ashamed of you, I'm not." I said as he rested his head on my pillow.

"You aren't..?"

"No, no. Of course not. Why would I be ashamed of you? I...Bill, I love you." I blurted out.

Bill's blue eyes lit up and his cheeks flushed. I knew I'd end up being the first one to say it. "You do..?"

I laughed, "yes, idiot. More than anything." I whispered.

He smiled at me and pulled me close to him. "Well... I love you too." He murmured.

I smiled brightly and kissed his cheek. I don't think I'd ever been happier. What was it about Bill that made me so smitten by him? Everything. The dude was perfect. He was funny and supportive and handsome and strong and-

Bill began laughing, probably because I had been staring at him for too long. I felt my cheeks heat up, then hid my face in his chest.

"Shut up. You shut up Cipher." I whined.

"Why don't you make me?" Bill taunted.

"Fine. I will!" I sat up and rolled on top of him, pinning his shoulders to the bed and frowning.

"Ooh, you gettin' mad Pine Tree?" He snickered.

"Shut it." I said, flicking his nose.

"Make. Me." Bill smirked up at me. I hesitated, and he took the opportunity to shove me off him. I blinked in surprise as he lunged at me, then yelped as my head connected with the floor and I grew dizzy. Pain wracked my skull. It brought tears to my eyes, and I wasn't sure how to react. My vision was fuzzy. Bill had come down on top of me as well. I heard him gasp; he obviously didn't mean to hurt me.

I sat there groaning, holding my head. "Ow..."

"Oh god I'm so sorry Dipper! I didn't mean it I swear!" Bill said. I felt him lift me off the floor and bring me close to him.

"Agh... it's alright..." I mumbled, grabbing on to his shirt. I closed my eyes and when I reopened them we were on the bed. I had my head on his chest and he was running his fingers through my hair.

"It's not alright. I should have been more careful.. you could've been hurt bad..." He insisted.

I frowned and lifted my head up. I was seated in his lap, practically laying on him. "Bill, really. Everything's okay. You were just playin' around..."

Bill huffed and a smile returned to his lips. "Whatever you say, Pine Tree." He said. He leaned over and reached a hand down past the bed. When it came back up, my hat was clutched in it. He placed it haphazardly on my head and snickered. "That's more like it." He chirped.

I smiled, happy to see him back to normal. He changed moods rather quickly but I didn't really mind. He was cheerful for the most part and that was okay with me. I yawned and leaned forward.

"Hey, wait a sec. Lemme get out of these clothes." Bill stated. I nodded and sat up, cringing slightly. My head was still spinning. He stood up and untied his bowtie, then slipped off his sweater vest. He took off the polo he was wearing underneath the vest and shrugged off his pants. As he dug around in his bag I couldn't help but stare. He glanced at me and smirked.

"Oh? Enjoyin' the view over there?" He purred, standing upright and placing his hands on his hips.

"Ugh, no!" I scoffed, looking away and crossing my arms.

"Really? Your blush says otherwise."

I groaned and hid my face in my hands. I heard him laugh. He grabbed my wrists and lowered my hands. My eyes dropped down to his chest and I bit my lip. He had suched a defined chest. His stomach was flat and.. oh god. I glanced down at my own stomach, scolding myself mentally for having such a fat stomach. Bill took note and his expression softened.

"Pine Tree?" He asked, standing upright and crossing his arms over his stomach.

"Huh?"

"Your body is perfect. You realize that?" Bill asked, his gaze steady.

I laughed tastelessly and shook my head. "You've only ever seen it once. I'm disgusting."

He looked down for a moment, then sat down next to me and took a handful of my shirt. "Show me again." He whispered. I blinked and tilted my head to the side. He tugged on my shirt and I sighed, lifting my arms up. He pulled the sweater up and over my head, setting it aside. I bit my lip and looked away. I didn't want to look at him. I didn't want him to look at me. I was pudgy and my stomach stuck out. I jumped when Bill put his hand on my stomach.

"Bill...?" I asked quietly.

Bill hesitated before responding, "perfect." He said. "I think your stomach is adorable." He looked at me and cupped my cheek.

I looked down and smiled. "Oh stop... we both know that's not true."

"Oh, but it is." Bill leaned forward, so that our faces were close. I put a hand on his chest and looked at him sadly. I knew he was lying. He just wanted-

He pulled me into a light kiss. My eyes widened, but I kissed him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down, pressing my back to the bed. He laid his weight onto me, but he wasn't very heavy. He leaned down and I shuddered as his warm lips met my neck. I closed my eyes and sighed. I was kind of nervous. I'd never been in a situation like this. My heart was pounding. Bill on the other hand acted like he had done this a thousand times.

"Bill..." I murmured, simply delighting in the feeling. I snapped my eyes open though when the door opened. Bill turned his head and looked to the door as well. I let out a bit of a girly cry when I saw it was Mabel. Her mouth was open and she was staring.

"Tch, ever heard of knocking?" Bill huffed. His face was red.

"I..." Mabel's lips formed a grin. "You two were just... oh my god. Dipper you dog!" She cried.

I shook my head frantically, "n-no! It wasn't that!"

"Yeah, and we would've gotten away with it too, if it weren't for you meddling sibling." Bill joked, sitting up. "Ah well. I guess the moment's ruined." He sighed and folded his arms.

"I was just coming up to check on you guys, haha. I should learn to knock. I can see you're both okay so I'll just uh, be on my way." She smiled awkwardly and backed out. I groaned and covered my face. I wanted to get up and chase Mabel.

"Anyway, Pine Tree, my point is that you're perfect and don't let anyone else make you think otherwise." Bill stated. I moved my hands away and looked up at him.

"Erm, thanks Bill."

Bill sighed and shivered. "I'd love to stay like this but I'll freeze." He said, getting up. I stood up as well and grabbed a tshirt to throw on. I dropped my pants and flopped back down on the bed. Bill pulled on the shirt I had given him and laid next to me. I pulled the blankets over the both of us.

"you know," He said, shuffling close to me, "you are very handsome. I like husky guys. You may be short but you're built. It's not fat, if that's what you were thinking." He smiled.

I looked away and took my hat off. "Alright. If you say so." I whispered. I yawned and pressed my body to his.

"...I love you." Bill added.

I smiled. "I love you, too." I replied.

Thanksgiving came a few days later. I told Bill that he could stay for that too, but he said that his mother was inviting a lot of family members over to eat and he'd have to stay there for a while. I didn't bother him about it, although eating on Thanksgiving was kind of boring. Stan didn't have any family over. To be honest I was kind of glad. It was him, Mabel and I. Last year, Candy and Grenda came over, but I guess after what happened a few nights ago, she wanted to keep her distance. I didn't blame her. She was right to keep them away.

I hadn't seen Bill again for the rest of vacation. When I asked him to hang out he kept saying he was really busy and maybe next time. The next day he wouldn't pick up his phone. I grew worried, and by the afternoon, I decided I'd go to his house. I knew the way well enough by now. So I grabbed a jacket and set out. It was very cold for Oregon that day. I could see my breath. I huffed and walked along to Bill's house, finally knocking on the door. Bill's mom greeted me once the dooor opened. She gave me an odd look but nodded once I asked for Bill. She directed me to his room and I went up there. I was going to scold Bill for ignoring me. And again for scaring me. I walked up the stairs and to his shut door. I heard two voices, Bill's and (what sounded like) another boy's. I knitted my brows and opened the door, the scene before me making my heart drop into my stomach.

Bill was on the bed, and another kid was hovering over him. The boy was tall and looked like a ginger. He had red hair and freckles that stood out against pale skin. He was pressing his lips forcefully to Bill's. Neither of them had noticed me. Bill's eyes were wide, I couldn't tell if he was angry or not.

"Bill...?" I found my voice. Bill looked at me and shoved the other boy away.

"Dipper!" He cried, struggling to get out from underneath the ginger. "It's not what it looks like!"

I felt my eyes well up with tears, and I shook my head, before turning and bolting out the door. I heard him call for me but I ignored it. I ran down the stairs and out into the cold. I stopped and placed my hands on my knees once I was out on the street. I jumped when I heard Bill's voice, and I wheeled around. He was coming out of the house, running to me. I gasped and took off again. He gave chase and I decided to try and loose him in the woods. I dove into the treeline and kept running. I knew he would catch up to me eventually. I ran until a steep hill came into view. Well, it was more like a ridge. It was littered with rocks and led down to a shallow river. I ran until I was close to the edge, then turned to the left.

But I slipped.

I yelped when my foot came out from underneath myself and my head connected with the ground for a brief second, before I slipped down the rocky slope. I heard Bill shout my name frantically. I hit a few rocks on the way down. God it hurt. I could barely breathe by the time I landed in the cold water with a splash. I tasted blood. I closed my eyes and just cried. Half because it hurt so bad and half because of what I saw Bill doing. My whole body felt as though it was on fire. I choked and sobbed, though I opened my eyes once I heard Bill's voice.

"Dipper!" He panted. He was running down the river towards me. There was a loud splash as he dropped to his knees next to me. I tried to move away but pain ignited down my body.

"Don't.." I gargled.

"Dipper, I'm serious. It wasn't what you think." Bill whispered. "Oh my god you're bleeding.." He said frantically. "Look, I've been friends with that guy for a while. He pushed me on the bed and well.. did that. I tried to tell him I had a boyfriend. He wouldn't listen to me Dipper!"

I started to speak, but there was only a gargling noise and I felt something warm trickle down my chin. Bill gasped and cupped my cheeks.

"Please forgive me..." he pleaded. "Please. It wasn't my fault! I can't lose you. You're all I've got.." He blinked, a few tears landing on me as he did so. I knitted my brows. I wasn't sure if I should've forgiven him or shoved him away. But I couldn't stay mad at him. How could I? I had to believe him.

"I...trust..you.." I coughed.

After that I closed my eyes and the next time I opened them I was in a white room. The sounds and smells of a hospital hit me. I coughed and looked around. Mabel was in a chair next to the bed, sleeping. I felt something tighten around my hand. I glanced down at it, and saw my fingers were laced in between someone else's. I followed the arm up and my eyes met Bill's pretty blue ones. He looked ashen.

"Mmmph... Bill." I croaked.

"Pine Tree." His eyes were underneath dark circles.

"How long...?"

"Two days."

I coughed quietly and shook my head. "That can't be right." I glanced at the clock and frowned. "Shouldn't you be in school...? You and Mabel both."

"We skipped." Bill responded. He inhaled deeply and leaned forward. "I wanted to make sure you're okay. Mabel too. The doctor said you had two broken ribs. One punctured your lung. We all thought you were a goner..."

I looked down and coughed again. "I...I'm sorry I worried you."

"Don't be."

I spent the next two weeks in the hospital. Bill, Mabel and Stan came every day. On my last day, Stan came with some of my clothes to change into. While I put them on, he filled out some paper work in order to discharge me. The air had gotten significantly colder. I cringed whenever I had to twist my torso in any way. It still hurt. I grimaced as I dipped into the front seat of the car. Stan lectured me on the way home about being more careful or whatever. When I returned home, Mabel opened the door. She squealed and hugged me. I laughed gently and hugged her back. When she stepped back to let me in, Bill was leaning on the wall. He glanced at me and smiled.

"Heyy, Pine Tree." He said, standing upright and pulling something out from behind his back. I blinked and tilted my head to the side. He pushed a box into my hands and looked away. "Got you somethin'. I figure I'd wait till you were out of the hospital..."

I blinked and opened the flat box. Inside was a neatly folder sweater. It was white and had the blue pine tree from my hat in the center. I looked at it then at Bill. He was blushing awkwardly.

"It was originally supposed to be for erm, one month, but.." He trailed off. I smiled at him and hugged him.

"You're so sweet. I love it." I said.

"Eheh, cool." Bill replied as he hugged me back.

I heard Stan clear his throat and I turned to face him. He was looking at me with an eyebrow arched. "I've been meaning to ask.." He started.

I huffed and nodded. I realized what he was going to ask next. "Erm, yeah...?" I asked. Stan gestured to Bill and I. I looked at the taller male, searching his face for an answer. He lifted his shoulders. So I looked back at Stan and inhaled. "Ah..yeah... about that..."

"Eh, you know what? You don't gotta say it. I know what's goin' on here. And I could care less. As long as you're happy, kiddo." Stan shrugged.

I smiled and nodded. "Thanks Stan." With that, Stan walked out and I put on my new sweater.


	6. Chapter 6

Winter that year in Gravity Falls was particularly dull. I was looking forward to Christmas with Bill. However he had to go out of town to visit some family members for a few days. He would be gone for Christmas but he promised he'd be back before New Years. I told him he'd better call me every night, considering what happened last time. At least with him gone, I could go look for something to get him. I had no idea what to get, so I resorted to asking Mabel for advice.

"Well, Bro Bro, what's Bill into?" Mabel replied, resting her chin on her hand.

"I don't know, I guess he likes horror movies a lot..." I mumbled.

"What ones?"

"I guess he really likes this one about werewolves. He always brings it over to watch." I huffed.

"Then get him something to do with that movie. Go look for merch. Problem solved!" Mabel smiled at me.

"Thanks.. I'll go do that."

"I'm coming with you. You'll need some help." Mabel suggested, grabbing a sweater and pulling it over her head. I decided to just accept, considering how much she'd pester me otherwise. Both of us went off to the mall. It was even snowing a little, which was odd. We didn't get too much snow in Oregon. It brought a smile to my face. Mabel and I looked all around the mall for something related to that movie Bill liked. We found a shirt for him, but I felt like it wasn't enough.

I bought the most cliche thing you could buy.

A ring. I knew Bill wasn't at all into jewlery but this was a simple silver ring. Very basic. I strolled into the store, trying to disregard Mabel's cackling as she followed.

"What're you gonna buy him here? Earrings?" She asked, poking me. I hurried up and picked out a ring, the silver one. I had to awkwardly explain to the clerk when she asked who the ring was for. The atmosphere was uncomfortable after that.

"Well, hey, I think the ring's nice." Mabel finally said. "Guys can wear rings..." She started talking about men's jewlery, and it lasted until we got back to the Shack.

That night I slept on the couch. I woke up to my phone ringing at midnight, exactly. I grunted and answered it, "hello?"

"Heyy, Pine Tree." Came Bill's voice.

"You forgot to call me." I replied, my voice popping.

"No, I just had to wait until I was alone. My family was all over me." Bill sighed.

"I understand. You're very likeable, so." I said with a yawn.

"Sure I am."

I laughed softly and closed my eyes. "You're a card."

I heard him laugh. It died off soon though and both of us sat in silence. "Mm, it's no fun without you..." He said in a worn out voice.

"I know. I miss you." I murmured. "I'm on the couch all by myself and it's friggin' cold."

"Aww I'm sorry babe." Bill said. I frowned at the name. That was unusual..

"I'll forgive you if you never call me 'babe' again."

"What? Don't like that name, Babe?"

"Cut it out!" I whined.

"Babe. No need to get mad." He breathed through his laughter.

"I'm going to hang up."

"No! Come on Dipper I was just kidding!" Bill said frantically.

"Oh no! My finger's slipping!" I teased.

"Dipper!"

I smirked. "Mhm. That's what I thought," I said with a yawn.

"You sound tired.."

"Well you did wake me up, so.."

"Then I'd better let you get to bed." Bill sighed, "I'll talk to you tomorrow. I love you."

I smiled and looked up at the ceiling. "I love you too. Bye," I said, then pulled the phone away from my ear. After that I was asleep. The next night was Christmas Eve. Mabel, Stan and I basically sat around watching Christmas movies and pulling candy canes off the tree. Mabel tried to put the star from the tree on my head, and when I asked her what she was doing she replied with "Oh! I mistook you for the Christmas tree. So hard to tell you two apart anymore."

Bill didn't call me until late again. I made sure to stay awake. I was sitting out on the roof with my laptop. It had been so long since I had used the thing. My phone went off, making me jump. I was happy to see Bill was calling, though. "Cipher." I answered.

"Pine Tree.." Came Bill's voice. It was very gravely.

I blinked and pulled my knees to my chest. "You sound sick. You okay?"

"Oh. Yeah. Everything's fine. Just got into a little fight with my cousin haha..."

I huffed, "alright. Erm, Merry Christmas, Bill." I said. Technically it was Christmas day.

Bill laughed. "You too, Dipper." He said with a long sigh. Something really didn't sound right with him. His voice was strained.

"So uh, I think Mabel's starting to like the nickname you have for me... she tried to put the star from the tree on my head." I started, "she said it's getting hard to tell the difference between the tree and I."

"Seriously? That's great. Pat her on the back for me Pine Tree. I'll have to come up with a name for her, too." Bill sounded amused.

"Heh. Okay..." I paused, "so, when exactly are you coming back...?"

"Day after tomorrow. Why?"

"I erm, got somethin' to give to you. For Christmas. But you're not here, so.."

"...you got me a Christmas present?"

"Why do you sound so surprised?" I asked.

"Oh, no reason. That's really sweet of you. I just... not used to getting presents from my romantic partners. The last few relationships I've been in... weren't as good as this one, you could say." Bill said reluctantly.

"Ah... well I did get some stuff for you. You deserve it." I smiled.

Silence.

"Bill?"

More silence.

"Bill."

"What?" He answered.

"You're awfully hesitant... are you sure everything's okay..?"

"Yeah. Everything's dandy. Now look it's almost two in the morning. We should get some sleep."

"A...alright. Talk to you tomorrow. Love you..."

There was a long pause.

"...I love you too. Bye." And then Bill hung up. I had a feeling that something wasn't right. To keep my mind off it, I stayed up on my laptop. My gloved fingers danced over the keyboard. I enjoyed writitng as much as I did reading. It was horribly cold but I could barely tell. I had a thick shirt underneath Bill's sweater and a scarf around my neck. My hands were kept warm for a while underneath the wool gloves, but eventually they began to ache. It was about three AM when it became too hard to bear. So I went back inside my warm room and dropped my pants. Cold or not it was uncomfortable to sleep in any clothing.

Morning rolled around, and I woke up to Mabel smiling creepily at me. "Bro bro come on! Let's go get our presents!"

"Mabel, Stan probably only got us socks or underwear." I grumbled, sitting up. She laughed and grabbed my hand, pulling me onto my feet. I tried to stop her from dragging me out of the room, it was cold without pants on. I gave up when she yanked me out. This reminded me of Christmas with out parents. I sighed and trotted with my twin down the stairs. Stan was drinking coffe on the couch. He glanced at us as we stepped inside the living room. He said he couldn't be bothered to buy us stuff so he handed each of us fifty dollar bills. I blinked and looked down at the money. Stan was so stingy when it came to money.

I hadn't bothered getting Mabel anything either, her taste was always changing. I guess she thought the same with me or something, which was alright. I wasn't going to expect anything from her anyway. I thanked Stan quietly and went into the kitchen to get some of Stan's coffee. I checked the clock. Eight in the morning. I groaned and poured myself some before brining the warm mug to my lips. The steam rolled pleasantly around my cheeks.

"Bro Bro! Come out here!" I heard Mabel shout. I frowned and stepped into the living room. She was on the floor, looking excitedly at me. I lifted my eyebrows, sending a 'why have I been summoned?' message. She beamed up at me and nodded at the television. I blinked and followed her gesture, and a smile came to my face. "We used to watch this over and over every Christmas when we were little, Dipper." She said softly. I sat down next to her and sipped my coffee.

"Really? I movie about some wimpy little deer with a glow-y nose?" Stan chuckled.

"Yeah, Stan. We used to love this." I murmured. Some time during the movie, Stan got up and mentioned something about making breakfast. Mabel and I were so wrapped up in the program that both of us groaned when a comercial took it's place. I made a bit of a disgusted noise when that ugly 'psychic' Gideon boy's face popped up on the screen.

"Hey, remember when that dude had that giant crush on you?" I teased Mabel, thinking back to the time when Mabel and I were twelve and Gideon was obsessed with my sister. He blamed me for their parting and had it out for us ever since.

"Ew, yeah." She shuddered.

I leaned forward and tilted my mug to my mouth, but I found it was empty. I frowned and put it down. Stan called for us from the kitchen shortly. He made what he liked to call 'Stan-cakes'. Mabel and I grew used to Stan's bad cooking after a while though. After breakfast I just hung around my room. After a few hours of reading I heard Mabel calling for me, so I put the novel down and went begrudgingly down the stairs.

"Hey, remember these guys?" Mabel greeted me, nodding to the front door. Standing inside was a red-headed girl, who I could only distinguish as Wendy. She smiled at me and I smiled back. Mabel began a conversation, and eventually it lead to Wendy asking us if we wanted to go do something fun. She said that our old friend group had met up and were outside in Thompson's (mom's) van. I nodded eagerly and Mabel just rushed out the door.

Getting in the van, we were greeted by Nate, Lee, Thompson, Tambry, and even Robbie. They hadn't changed much, from their appearences to their personalities. Lee kept saying how he thought I was going to be short forever and how husky I was getting. It was nice to be with those guys again. We spent a few hours laying on the cold ground in the cemetary, like we used to. Mabel started picking on Robbie about finding him in that open grave. All of us laughed and joked and talked for a long time. Well until a rustling in the nearby woods distracted us. Per usual, we told Thompson to go check it out.

He protested heavily, until I finally gave in and said I would do it. I punched the other's shoulder and called him a wimp before walking into the treeline. It was a little creepy but I wasn't really scared. I came close to the sounds and parted the bushes enough to see. I blinked and arched an eyebrow at the sight. Old man McGucket was fiddling with something. I was honestly surprised the weird guy was still alive. His back was to me so I couldn't quite see. It sounded like he was slurping something up. Maybe eating something...? He must've heard me or something because his head snapped in my direction. His scraggly white bear was spotted with drops of red, and it was all over his lips. I cried out in surprise when he turned and retreated from the woods.

I crashed into Mabel, and the group questioned me promptly. I began to explain when the old man emerged from the woods. He had what looked like a dead raccoon in his hands. It was dripping with blood. As I glanced around, everbody's faces contorted in disgust.

"Y'all want some?" The man asked, moving towards us. There was a short pause. I turned and began to run. Everyone must've had the same idea, because they fell in on either side of me. I glanced back and saw that the old man was chasing us with the animal dangling from his hands, laughing in an odd way. We all piled into Thompson's van and he drove away. The van was filled with all of our heavy breathing.

"That was nuts." I heard Wendy laugh.

"We all thought it was some murderer. Nope. Just some old crazy man." I joked. Everyone started to laugh.

"What was he even doing out in the woods anyway? Like, why was he there in the first place?" Thompson asked.

"He's off his nut. Duh." Lee responded.

Thompson drove back to the Shack and dropped Mabel and I off. I had exchanged numbers with Wendy so we could keep in touch. "That was fun." Mabel said as we walked inside.

"Yeah. I think they respect us a bit more now." I smiled and shook my head. "I need to shower. I feel like that old nut job got some of that animal blood on me. Eugh." I shuddered and walked to the bathroom.

I waited patiently the next day for a call from my boyfriend. I was hoping he would come to the Shack shortly after coming back into town. It was the afternoon and I was out on the roof again when my phone rang. I answered it happily, "hello?"

"Hey Pine Tree." Bill greeted me. "I'm almost into town. Uh, want me to drop by and see you?"

"Well yeah. I do. I'll be here all day, so.."

"Alright. I'll be there in about a half hour, okay?"

"Sure. I'll be waiting, Cipher."

"Hah. Okay. See you in a few." And then he hung up. I hurried inside and made sure what I got Bill was in order. I always felt giddy when Bill said he was coming over. Shortly there was a knock at the door. I inhaled deeply and grabbed the handle, pulling it open. As expected, Bill was there. But when I saw his face, my smile dropped. He bit his lip and gave a small wave. He was pretty bruised up, and there was a piece of gauze taped over his right eye. The center of it was red. Most of the bruises were around that area.

"Hey.." He said.

I pulled him inside and shut the door. "What happened to you?" I cried.

He exhaled loudly and crossed his arms. "I got in a fight with my cousin over what my dad used to do." I explained.

"The gauze over your eye is bloody.." I started.

"I erm... well my eye got all smashed beyond repair so.." He whispered. "I'm disgusting now, I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore..."

I reached up and gingerly cupped his cheeks. "Bill...sure it's a small change but that doesn't mean I won't still love you." I assured him. "I..will miss you having two beautiful blue eyes but I can manage with one..." I smiled at him.

He looked at me sadly. "You mean that?" He asked.

"Yeah. Totally." I nodded.

A timid smile spread across Bill's face. "You're wonderful." He murmured, then leaned forward and placed a kiss on my forehead. He paused and I pulled away, putting my hands over my forehead. He saw it.

"Whoa whoa whoa. C'mere." He said.

I shook my head. He frowned and moved towards me. I stepped back. He sighed and gave me a frustrated look. "Come on. I'm not gonna judge you or anything."

I hesitated, then sighed and dropped my hands. He reached out and brushed the bangs away from my forehead. I looked away as he studied the constellation-shaped birthmark.

"So that's how you got your name." Bill murmured.

"It's just a nickname," I growled, swatting his hands away.

"Oh." He said. "so what's you re-" he cut himself off when he glanced back at me. I was glaring so hard at him. "Uhh...nevermind." He chuckled nervously.

I huffed and turned, waving a hand for him to follow as I went up the stairs. I led him to my room, then grabbed what I bought him. I tossed a small flat box at him, containing his shirt and the ring I bought him. I could feel a knot in my stomach. What if he didn't like them? He caught the box gracefully and looked at me.

I nodded at him, and he opened it. He blinked as he pulled out the shirt I had bought him. "Where'd you get this..?" he asked, studying it.

"Erm, at the mall." I replied.

He nodded at me and folded the shirt back up, before going for the ring. He held it up before sliding it on his finger.

After a bit of silence I spoke, "you..you like 'em?" I asked nervously. I grimaced when he didn't reply. "I uh, I know you're not into jewlerwry and all that but...I felt like the shirt wasn't enough..."

Bill looked at me and smiled, looking down. "These are great, Dipper. Thank you." He said softly.

I sighed in relief and ran a hand through my hair. "You're welcome." I said quietly. He put his shirt back in the box and set it aside. Then he looked at me again and ruffled my hair.

"I didn't even think to get you anything, to be honest. I'll go buy somethin' as soon as I get the chance. I promise." He said.

"Oh no that's okay..." I insisted.

Bill huffed and folded his arms. "You're so stubborn."

I smiled smugly and flicked his nose. "I do want something else, though." I started.

"Oh?" The other male asked.

"Yeah." I replied, making a move to kiss him.

He laughed and pulled away slightly. "Oh, this is what you meant!" he stated.

I snickered and grabbed his shirt, "c'mere Bill!" I breathed, and he finally complied, leaning in as well. Our lips crashed, and I reached up to wrap my arms around his neck. I felt his hands on my hips. It wasn't very long before Mabel burst in through the door. I blinked and our lips parted with a pop.

"You'd think you'd learn to knock after last time." Bill sighed, sliding his hands back and giving my rear a pat. "We'll finish this up later, Pine Tree."

I laughed quietly and punched his chest.

"Aw, you two are cute. I just wanted to check if that was Bill I heard, that's all." Mabel said, leaning to the side.

"Really though you should learn to knock, Shooting Star." Bill said.

"Shooting Star?" Mabel and I asked in unison. She laughed a little at that.

"Mhm, your sweater. Now you have a nickname too." Bill said as he gestured to my sister's sweater, which had a shooting star design on it.

"Well, it suits her.." I murmured. I jumped slightly when Mabel gasped.

"What happened to your eye?" She cried. She must've noticed when Bill turned to face her.

"Long story." Bill said, sitting down on my bed. Mabel sat down on the opposite end, and I sat by Bill. With that, he explained how exactly his cousin had managed to turn 'his eye into mashed potatoes and the doctors had to scoop it out.'


End file.
